


You're Undying

by keelover



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority, WildStorm
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Related, Family, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Spoilers, Spoilers for volume two, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelover/pseuds/keelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun kept him alive, but it was the man spread out beside him who made him whole.  <i>Spoilers up until the last issue before cancellation.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Undying

The burn, it had been unbearable. A virus festering like the deepest of wounds within him. Apollo drew life from the Sun; a fact that had never troubled him profoundly until the day he was forced to separate from his other life source—the love of his cruel life. The Earth was not a viable option for him; within minutes his body would begin to weaken, deteriorating from the inside out. A decision had to be made then, but it was not an easy one, and it was not his choice.

 

The Midnighter was just as, if not more, important than the Sun when it came to Apollo's existence. The loss of Jenny had been more than he could handle, memories of her childhood, though brief, flashed across his mind akin to lightning. Apollo hadn't been comfortable leaving them all down there, a thick layer of smog serving as their sky. The Sun served it's purpose, but it could not quell the loneliness or the heartache he felt; all alone and in a position where he could only look down upon them and watch. For all of it, there was something to say about his husband's determination.

 

The heart-shaped balloon that had risen above the Earth and into his line of vision, was the first of many. Apollo thought it to be Shen's idea at first, but she had other ways of summoning him. The first time his eyes had settled upon Midnighter, cold and relying on tanks filled with oxygen, his heart had clenched within his chest with a pain he hadn't thought feasible. As soon as his feet had touched down, Midnighter was in his arms, head upon his shoulder. Apollo did what he could to warm him up that night.

 

“My love, you'll...”

 

“I miss you,” he had said, cutting Apollo off.

 

“I'm always watching you.” And he always was, far away from everything and everyone.

 

The virus had consumed him; emerged as something tangible and with thought. Apollo had held on for as long as he could, a prisoner within his own body, destroying and infecting against his will. Within the constant despair and desperation there was one thing that kept him going, and that was, quite simply, his love and devotion to a man he had weathered his darkest days with. The Sun had not kept him alive during that time, thoughts of a face uncovered and unguarded late at night did. If it hadn't been for the memories, the knowledge that Midnighter would find a way, he would have died.

 

 

“You going to just stare at me, or what?” his husband asked, drawing a smile across Apollo's lips. He knew better than to believe the other man was still asleep.

 

“What would you like?” Apollo asked, leaving himself open to any and all suggestions.

 

Midnighter was quick to react. “I've already played this scenario in my head a million times, from every angle. I know every move you'll make and how to counter it. I know how I want to fuck you. You're already fucked, you just don't know it yet,” he said, knees resting on either side of Apollo's hips, wrists pinned down.

 

“Wrong. I've always known,” he said, unsure of the exact context, but certain enough.

 

Apollo grinned as Midnighter's mouth pressed against his, sultry lips lingering against the sensitive skin of his bottom lip. When he had been held captive, bound to the Sun as its ruler, their kisses, when managed, were fleeting and desperate. Restless fingers thread through short hair, a soft sigh pursing through his full lips as Midnighter followed the lining of his throat, biting the areas only he knew. Trusting fingers bruised Apollo's hips as his love mapped his way across his body, nipping tender flesh with sharp canines before soothing over with a searing tongue. A brief glance out the window of the carrier surveyed a dark universe, filled with souls fleeting to meet and greet each other restlessly.

 

A single star lingered in the distance, if it weren't for his enhanced eyesight, he wouldn't have been able to spot it. Apollo's attention was diverted as his thighs slid further apart, Midnighter falling between them, mouth extracting short-lived bruises along the bend of his hip. A collective gasp filtered through at the savagery the other man used when occupying his attention, and his affection. Midnighter's breath was rough, ragged, and hot as he lingered just above the head of Apollo's cock. With his lids heavy, and mouth slack, he watched as his husband lowered himself down, tongue flicking over the slit.

 

Apollo knew Midnighter reveled in the quick pace of his heart, the smell of him as he took him into his mouth for the first time. An overwhelming sensation coursed through his body, bringing him to life in a way the Sun never could. Midnighter spread him further open, sucking and lapping as he used a coated finger to work him open. The contraction of his stomach and thrust of his hips had him stumbling towards the ledge, the lack of intimacy between them during that time leaving him starved for contact. Midnighter pulled away with an obscene pop.

 

“You're not going to come. Not yet,” he said as he flipped Apollo over and onto his stomach, dragging him further down the bed, lining kisses up and down his spine. There was nothing more dangerous than the two of them together, linked and energized.

 

The calidity of his tongue gliding against his skin, stretching him open with shallow thrusts as he rubbed against the smoothness of his perineum. It didn't matter how many times they did this, each time was different in its own respect, pushing and pulling, twisting and knotting every expectation Apollo might have had. Midnighter knew the exact moment to stop, and Apollo would like to think it had everything to do with the others knowledge of his body, the time spent exploring it, than it did with simple calculations. Midnighter's hands gripped his cheeks, spreading and squeezing, as Apollo pulled at the sheets, moan muffled by his pillow. Angie and Shen would have to work a little harder to get their fill for the evening, he thought.

 

The hitch in his voice as he demanded more was all the initiative Midnighter needed to proceed in turning Apollo's body inside out. Apollo felt the pointed edge of teeth along various parts of his back, warm hand snaking underneath his thigh, hoisting him up. Midnighter's other hand slid up along his spine, hand resting at the base of his neck, fingers toiling in the white of his hair. A sensual kiss replaced the callused palm, the heat from his breath delved into every pore, every limb. A nip to the lobe of his ear was the only warning Apollo got before his husband pressed in, the action never failing to drive the breath from his lungs.

 

“I love you,” he said, hand reaching behind him to grab any and all flesh he could as his husband moved his hips forward, fingers still tangled in his hair as they found their rhythm. “Only you. _Forever_.”

 

Midnighter pressed his nose into the crook of his neck, panting lost against his skin. “Never again,” he said, kissing Apollo as his free hand reached to touch him where he so desperately needed it. Apollo cried out as the other proclaimed his affection. The only person to hear it was the only person who needed to know.

 

Apollo remembered the years he spent without him; it was impossible not to. If he could have killed Bendix himself, he would have. The man was a monster for more reasons than one, but the cruelest thing he had ever done was drive Midnighter away from his friends, but most importantly, away from his family. If Apollo didn't have Jenny to be attentive to, he was certain he would have withered away. Removing Midnighter from him was removing a vital part of him; a part necessary to keep him going.

 

And he was alive now that he had all that mattered to him. A teenaged daughter too wise, and too nicotine addicted for his taste; his husband who gave him strength and endurance when he most needed it. In these moments, he had what he needed, and what he needed was assurance, and assurance was what he got. If there was anything the Midnighter loved more than fighting, killing for the cause, it was the man beneath him, pleading for more. There was nothing to be discussed, if you were to fear him, then you were to fear a man who laid with another man, and that in and of itself them an edge.

 

As far as Apollo was concerned, there was no time before he awoke. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing before the intoxicating, desperate feel of skin on skin, and love too obvious to deny. A thumb swiped across the tip of his cock, bringing Apollo back into the moment with a jolted response, words strangled in his throat as the fast pace slowed into hard, exact thrusts, each one sending his hips rocking forward. The bed never gave way, sturdy and low to the ground; it served its purpose as Apollo's body begun to heat up, warmth radiating from his body to Midnighter's, easing the ever present chill he suffered. “Love, I'm almost there,” he said, a mixture of a warning and a plea.

 

A growl escaped as Midnighter pulled out from inside him, flipping him over to no doubt watch. With one leg thrown over his shoulder, and the other wrapped firm around the Midnighter's waist, Apollo eagerly took him, stretched around him; the feeling indescribable. The two kissed, languid and slow, Apollo's hand jerking him in time with the press of Midnighter's hips. The last few moments before he came were spent with heaving sighs, and loud moans. With Midnighter, it was always a silent affair, a single gasp lost within the press of his lips as he came inside him.

 

A sense of calm washed over Apollo, and he felt connected. With a body pressed against his side, arm slung over his chest, he fell into an easy slumber, no nightmares to invade. When his eyes next opened, light shined through, the carrier had brought them near Earth once again, and the Sun greeted him in a familiar gesture. Soft, blue eyes peered down at an unmasked and unguarded face, eyes loosely shut. Apollo knew Midnighter was aware that he was awake, but he chose to ignore that fact as he continued to ponder him.

 

The Sun kept him alive, but it was the man spread out beside him who made him whole.

 

“You're beautiful.” A brief pause was followed with their fingers entwined. “I love you.”

 

“I never want to be without you again,” Apollo said, thoughtful. “And I know there's nothing in this world that could stop you, so I don't worry, and neither should you.”

 

There was a lingering look in his eyes, something akin to happiness that was hard to come by. A fleeting happiness that was always there, but rarely ever shown. Apollo smoothed his hand along a stubble laced cheek, kissing rough lips 'til they were smoothed. A hand slid up his back, bringing him forward, molding them into one. A light flashed briefly, and Midnighter scolded.

 

“Did you forget to turn the light off?”

 

“No.”

 

“Didn't think so.”

 

“Sorry to ruin the moment—which, _ew_ , by the way—but we've got an alien invasion and it looks like Wisconsin's going to need some help,” Jenny said, cigarette hanging loosely between her lips. Apollo turned it to ash, but Jenny was ready with a replacement. “Pissants are gooey bastards, too.”

 

“My favorite,” Midnighter said, distinctive frown formed along his features. “And, Jenny.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Get_. Out.”

 

“Is that any way to treat your daughter?”

 

“Is this any way to treat your parents?” he questioned.

 

“I see therapy in our near future,” Apollo said, smile to his face as he relaxed back against the headboard.

 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Jenny questioned, hand on her hip.

 

“Jenny. _Out_.”

 

“Fine, fine. Wisconsin still needs us, though.”

 

Apollo laughed, slipping his uniform up over his hips. The Sun gave him strength, his family gave him joy. The moment he had Jenny in his arms after so long, after thinking her dead, it was another piece restored. While they weren't a nuclear family, or even common, and their tactics questionable, and their daughter the most powerful being on Earth, he would defend it to the death, and that motivated him to carry on. He grabbed Midnighter's mask, and before he helped to slip it on, he pressed a kiss to his lips one last time.

 

A potent reminder.

 

“Door.”

 


End file.
